


On The Jazz

by Teri



Category: A-Team (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-03
Updated: 2005-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teri/pseuds/Teri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Jack's first acts as General - Because Jack loves it when a plan comes together. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Jazz

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The author is not associated with the owners or creators of any recognizable characters. I write for my own amusement and hopefully the enjoyment of others.

General Jack O'Neill looked at the headline in one newspaper, "Vietnam Heroes Exonerated." Another paper read, "Vets Vindicated." Jack was pleased with the headlines. The team finally had pulled off the impossible. They had finally gotten those elephants over the mountain.

He pushed the headlines aside and thumbed threw some papers on his desk. There was a receipt for a personal donation for a children's center in Chicago, a letter of recommendation to the Academy for the position of flight instructor, and an invitation to the premiere of the 'Creature from the Black Lagoon VI'. He glanced back at the headlines with a small smile. There were a few perks to being a General with a direct phone-line to the President of the United States.

Jack sat back at his desk, still smiling to himself, and pulling a long kept cigar out of his desk drawer. He sniffed the cigar with near adoration and snipped the end off. He lit the cigar, took a puff, and smiled broadly as he said to himself, "I love it when a plan comes together."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope someone enjoyed.


End file.
